The Matrix Hero
by Zero Mishigane Scarlet Strauss
Summary: 18-year old boy, Chris, was enjoying camp with his cousin and grandpa when he was flung into an adventure like he had never been before!


Chapter One.

Third Person's POV.

A small creature is standing in front of five large canisters. The creature has grey coloured skin and had frog-like features. However, it was bipedal and only reaches 5 inches tall. It also wore a green armoured suit and has an hour-glass shaped motif behind its back. ''My greatest inventions. Finished at last…'' The creature said, revealing itself as a male. He looks at the canisters before a siren came blaring out. ''Looks like he found the location.'' The creature said as he types something into his right wrist. The canisters went down the floor and a massive creature came blasting into the room. ''Azmuth…where are the Matrixes?!'' The large creature asked with a growl. It stood over thirteen feet tall and the face is squid-like. Its arms were massive and have spikes coming out from the forearms. He wore a red glove over his right hand. The left arm, however, larger than the right and two spikes just below its elbow. The legs are also bulked up and have two fingers. He wore red and black spandex suit and with no sleeves. ''You will never get the Matrixes. Falling in your claws will lead to the universe's destruction. That's why I've sent them to an old friend of mine. I think he knows you well, Vilgax.'' Azmuth said with a smirk. Vilgax growled deeply as he looks at Azmuth.

''I will find those Matrixes and I will conquer this universe.'' Vilgax roared as he slams his left arm down onto Azmuth. However, Azmuth phased through the arm. ''Nice try but I'm smart enough to not be in the same place as you. I'm also smart enough to do this…'' Azmuth said as he pressed a button on his left wrist. The whole area around Vilgax started to glow brightly. ''You Galvan!'' Vilgax roared before the whole area exploded.

Zero's POV.

Hello! My name is Zero Mishigane. I'm currently with my two grandchildren, Chris and Ryuko. We're on a road trip and we're currently camping. It was the holiday. I was cooking food near the fire when my phone vibrated. ''Kids, I need to take this call.'' I said. The two went to the fire and stoked the flames. I went to the camper van and took the call. ''Zero, this is Azmuth. We have a problem.'' Azmuth called. ''What is it Azmuth?'' I asked. ''Vilgax escaped the prison and is now on the move to find the Matrixes that I've invented. I've sent them to you but I figure you could give them to someone capable…'' Azmuth said. ''The Plumbers will intercept the package but Vilgax will be able to track them using the gamma radiation coming out from the devices.'' I said. ''Indeed. That's why I need your help. You were the only one who knew how to defeat Vilgax.'' Azmuth said. Just then…

''Grandpa! Chris found something!'' Ryuko shouted from the outside. I went out and saw five pods surrounding Chris. ''Azmuth, those pods are surrounding my grandson!'' I called. The pods opened and I saw several watches came onto him. Large green light glowed around him and both me and Ryuko averted our eyes away from the light. The light dimmed down and I looked at Chris. He was standing and looking at his arms. On his left wrist was a wristwatch. Its faceplate is square and has white and green colour scheme. The faceplate is also black with two green stripes forming an outline of an hourglass. On his right wrist is another wrist watch but this time, it's worn on the back of the hand. It resembles the wristwatch on the right wrist except the colour scheme is red and black. The faceplate is an hourglass but red in colour. On his forearms, he has two arm green bands with black squares on the back. Both have the hourglass-shaped motif at the base. It also looked futuristic. On his right ear, a hexagon shaped face plate is clipped like an earpiece. It has red and silver coloured motif. The symbol on the faceplate looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth. ''Grandpa! I can't get these stuff from me!'' Chris screamed as he tries to pull the watches off him as well as the earpiece. ''Azmuth, those things won't come off my grandson!'' I continued the call. ''It's permanently stuck to him now. Looks like he will be the one to defeat Vilgax.'' Azmuth said before he stops the call. I sighed as I ran towards Chris.

''Grandpa! I need your help!'' Chris screamed as he continues to get try to pull the watches off him. ''They're stuck with you now. You can't take them off.'' I said. Chris looked shocked before all of the devices glowed and released lights. I stumbled back and I saw four figures standing behind Izzul. Four girls. The first girl is a teen girl with black and white short-sleeved bodysuit. She was also wearing a pair of light green knee-high boots and light green sleeveless jacket. She wears white and black gloves that nearly reached her elbows. Over her chest, are black and green markings like the watch. She has light green hair and on her forehead was a pair of goggles similar to the watch's faceplate. Finally, she had green eyes with brown pupils and somehow, a cute face.

The second girl has red hair that was untied and reached her backside and the tips of the hair are dyed black. She was curvaceous with medium chest and peach skin. Her eyes are red and brown pupils. She was wearing a full body, a sleeveless red outfit that looked slightly armoured. She has a silver choker which led down her neck in an area that looked like markings on the first girl but it's red instead of green. The pattern ended at the top of her breasts, which from there down looked like an armoured red shirt which ended just before her hips. From her hips to half-way down her upper thighs was the pattern again. From her upper thighs down were red armoured shoes and an organic silver metal looking pattern over the front of her feet while her shoes had heels. She was also wearing red armoured arm sleeves that stopped right before her shoulders and had blunt looking spikes sticking out from the armoured sleeves. The silver pattern of her shoes was also on the back of her hands. Between her breasts was a large version of the face plate from the right watch and having four spikes coming off it.

The third girl is wearing a crimson coat with black ends. Underneath the coat, she wore long boots with black straps around them. She has the fifth face-plate from the earpiece located on her chest, acting like the pin of the jacket. Her hair is long and red with silver tips at the end and tied in a low ponytail, with two strands of hair out. Her eyes are crimson red with brown pupils.

The fourth girl has green eyes with brown pupils but the pupils are gear-shaped. Her hair is black and green that reaches her shoulders. She wore long-sleeved black body-suit and trousers with the forearms' motif as the design for the whole body suit. She wore black shoes with green soles. Her sleeves are green and had black bracelets at the wrists. ''Who are you girls?'' Chris asked with shocked. The four girls looked at Chris. ''My name is Omnitrix but you can call me Omni.'' The first girl said. ''My name is Ultimatrix but you can call me Ultima.'' The second girl said. ''My name is Nemetrix but you can call me Nemitri.'' The third girl said. ''My name is Biomnitrix but you can call me Nitrix.'' The fourth girl said. ''We're the devices on your bodies and we serve our user.'' Omni said. ''Make him stronger!'' Ultima said with a seductive smirk. ''Make him wild!'' Nemitri said with a seductive smirk as well. ''As well as being smart and loyal.'' Nitrix said with a seductive smile as well. Chris blushed before…

''Chris, I need to tell you something. You and Ryuko.'' I said. Ryuko came by and Chris is standing with the girls surrounding him. ''I'm actually an inter-galactic police that help monitors the world from being in danger. We worked to fight evil force and prevent world destruction. I received one call from a friend of mine that created the devices that you're using now. His name is Azmuth. Now, an evil alien emperor wants to take the devices to use for the wrong cause.'' I explained what happened. Chris looked at the girls, who were smiling seductively at him, causing him to blush. ''So, how do I use the Matrixes?'' Chris asked me. I was about to explain when…

Three massive meteors are flying right towards us. ''Looks like the bad guy found the location and sent his goons.'' I said. ''Choose which one to use.'' Omni told Chris. ''Use me and I will make you strong.'' Ultima said. ''Use me! I have many forms with claws that could rip apart anything.'' Nemi said. ''Use me to make sure you don't hurt people.'' Nitrix said. Chris just closed his eyes before he opens them. ''Look. I will use all of them. For now, I need to use Omni since she's the first one to ask.'' Chris said. The other girls understood and Omni is bouncing like crazy. Chris waved his right hand over the Omnitrix's faceplate. A touchscreen appears with motifs of eight figures. ''I hope this works.'' Chris said as he presses the icon of a figure with spiky hair and the face-plate glows. Chris's body started to glow with green energy.

Chris's POV.

The light surrounding my body disappeared and I looked at my body. I'm now higher than Grandpa Zero and Ryuko. I'm wearing a vest with padding around my neck and shoulders of the vest. The padding was bright orange and the vest is black. Underneath the vest, I wear a blue gi and underneath the gi, I wore an orange undershirt. The Omnitrix's faceplate is located on my chest, the Nemetrix's face-plate is located on my right upper shoulder, enlarged, the Ultimatrix is located on my left upper shoulder, enlarged as well while the Biomnitrix are still wrapped my forearms but they act like gauntlets. I looked at the water and saw my hair is pure reddish brown. It stands firmly upwards while having bangs sticking out like a downward V shape and a free hanging lock of hair in front of my face. My eyes are pure blue with no pupils. ''Omintrix Saiyan God!'' I roared as I transformed. ''You did it!'' Omni cheered with glee. The other girls also clapped at my transformation. I heard thumping and saw three massive robots coming towards me. They towered over the camper van easily and I could see their height are the same as a water tower. ''Grandpa, get Ryuko and the girls out from here. I'll take care of these three.'' I said as I cracked my knuckles. Grandpa understands what I'm going to do and he dragged Ryuko with him. The girls followed his lead and went back to the camper van. The robots are charging right towards me. ''Matrixes located. Proceed with retrieval.'' Robot #1 said. ''If you want it, come and get it!'' I roared as I zoomed off. I find my speed is enhanced to the max. I flew up into the robot #1's face and punched it.

The punch broke through the face guard of the robot but it caught me by the leg. It nearly slams me to the ground but I teleported using my knowledge from watching anime. 'This alien form closely resembles Gogeta and Vegito's physical appearance. Might as well try to prove the theory.' I said as I collected energy between my palms. ''Big Bang Kamehameha!'' I roared as I shoot a massive beam of pure energy towards the three. However…

The three robots absorbed the energy using the holes at their palms. ''Looks like I have to go the hard way.'' I said as I teleported right above Robot #2. ''KAMEHAMEHA!'' I roared as I shoot another beam of energy that came down onto the robot's head and destroying it off the shoulders. The robot slumped forward before falling down to the ground. I looked at the two remaining robots. ''Come on!'' I shouted as I flew right towards the two. I nearly landed several hits onto Robot #3 but the remains of Robot #2 came right in front of me and swiped me away. I went flying before crashing into the woods. I gasped for air before I reverted to my normal self. ''Looks like he's out for the count.'' I thought before the Ultimatrix blinked. ''Looks like Omni's form is exhausted. She needs some rest.'' Ulti talked through the Ultimatrix. ''I need a heavy hitter right now. Those robots are too strong for Omnitrix Saiyan God.'' I said.

''How about the evolution of Saiyan God?'' Ultima asked. I looked at Ultimatrix and pressed the button. The faceplate viewed the same figures before I found the same figure from before. I pressed it and transformed back into Ultimatrix Saiyan God. However, the only different thing about this form is that the chest piece is now the Ultimatrix while the Omnitrix is located where the Ultimatrix was in the first place. There's also red fur covering my arms. My hair is longer and spikier and it's red in colour. The robots came tearing in with parts of the second robot attached to them. ''Looks like this form is the evolution of Omni's Saiyan God and resembles Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4. This might work.'' I thought as I zoomed right in front of Robot #3. ''Dragon Fist!'' I roared as I slammed myself right into the robot. A giant silhouette dragon came through the robot's chest and the robot explodes. I landed right on the ground before I felt a presence coming. I teleported and saw the last robot tried to land a sneak attack from behind. Its eyes glowed and shot several energy beams towards me. I didn't have time to react and was hit by all of them. I went flying out from the dust and landed on the ground. The pieces of Robot #2 and #3 came flying and attached themselves to Robot #1, making it bigger and stronger. ''Great…'' I thought before I was shot in the back. I looked saw several drones coming towards me. ''You had incoming drones.'' Nemitri said through the Nemetrix. ''I know. Looks like this is turning into a bloody one-sided fight.'' I said. ''Let us help.'' Nemitri and Nitrix said. ''Me too.'' Omni said. I saw the Omnitrix being green while the Nemetrix and Biomnitrix glowing with their respective colours. ''Let's do this.'' I said as I pressed all of the Matrixes. My whole body glowed with bright energy.

''Ultimate Saiyan God!'' I roared as I transformed. My clothes are still the same but the fur on my arms are shaggier. I have a tail behind me and the Biomnitrix glowed with energy. ''Let's go.'' I said as I zoomed off towards the massive robot. The robot tried to detect my speed but the combined form from the four Matrixes forms gave me immense speed. I reappeared right in front of the robot and punched it right in the right eye. It blew half of its face and it went stumbling back. I looked back at the drones. ''Final Kamehameha!'' I roared as I shoot a massive beam of golden energy that incinerated all fifty drones in one go. I was hit by the robot, as it got up, but it didn't even hurt me. ''Let's finish this.'' I said as I raise my right arm up. Energy is collected into a massive ball of all the colours of the rainbow. Once the ball is large enough, I focused on it and started to make it smaller. ''Stardust Burst!'' I roared as I slammed my right hand that I clasped the energy in right into its right arm. It explodes, alongside the right half of the body. I collected energy in front of my left arm. ''Spirit Blast!'' I roared as I blasted the left arm of the robot as well as any parts that left on it. ''Stardust Final Strike!'' I roared as I combined both Gogeta and Vegito's attacks together, creating a golden and rainbow-coloured sword that sliced the robot right through the middle. The robot crackled with energy before it exploded. I landed right on the ground and reverted to my normal self. I felt my body starting to stress before I fell unconscious.

Unknown's POV.

I looked at the destruction of my three robots and the drones. ''Curse that Galvan! Giving those Matrixes to a mere weakling!'' I roared with pain. The canister that held me shook. My body is still healing from the wretched black-hole explosion. The explosion took apart the majority of my body but it left my head intact. ''Looks like we need some help in gaining the Matrixes. Call in my bounty hunters.'' I said as the canister started to rebuild my body and enhanced it to my liking.


End file.
